Yusei meets Akiza
by Hitsuhina13
Summary: Yusei meets Akiza for the first time and they have a friendly duel 2nd 5ds one-shot so I hope you guys like it


"Thank you so much, daddy, I always wanted this deck!" Akiza said in a happy voice. "I know why don't we have a duel today daddy," Akiza said. "Sorry sweetie I have to go on a business trip I will be gone for about a month so please lesson to your mom," her dad said. "But daddy," Akiza said in a sad voice.

"I know I did see some little kids that are about your age at the park before I got home. And I'm sure one of them knows how to duel" her dad said.

"Well then I have to go Akiza see you soon sweetie bye honey," her dad said. With that, he walked out of the door and into the car and went off to the airport.

"Mommy, is it ok f I can go out and find some kids that know how to duel like me at the park?" Akiza ask. "Of course you can sweetie just come back before it gets too dark," her mom said. "Ok!" Akiza said in a somewhat happy voice after her dad left for his business trip.

"Come on Yusei lets have a duel!" Crow said. "Na I think I'm going to a pass" Yusei replied. "Awww come on your no fun" Crow replied with a pout.

"Why don't you ask Jack," Yusei said. "Jack won't give me that much of a challenge" Crow replied.

"Oh really? Didn't he beat you three times in a roll last week" Yusei replied?

"That didn't count alright! Fine let's just hurry up and find Jack" Crow said.

Akiza daddy did say there were some kids around my age at the park. "Humm where can they be?" Ask Akiza. Oh, I see someone, she saw a little boy with spiky black hair with yellow strips in his hair. Wearing a blue jacket with a black and red t-shirt, brown boots, brown gloves, and blue jeans.

And another boy with orange hair with a black hand band in his hair. Wearing a brown jacket with brown gloves orange t-shirt inside, with blue jeans, and brown boots, and black armbands on both sides of his arms.

"Maybe I can ask him to duel me," thought Akiza. Since she saw that Yusei had a duel disk on him. "Man Yusei why won't you duel me?" Crow ask. "I know you want something in returned if I lose this duel" Yusei replied.

"Come on Crow lets go home," Yusei said. It's not even lunchtime yet Yusei and it's still daylight out here" Crow replied. "By the way have you see Jack Yusei?" Crow ask. "No" Yusei replied.

"Oh know I better hurry up before he decides to leave" Akiza thought. With that Yusei and Crow went to look for Jack before heading home.

"Jack where on earth are you?" Crow ask in an annoying voice. They both saw that he was trying to impress this little girl that has a camera on her. With a light and dark blue shirt with an orange outside shirt, and orange and white shoes, with short black hair, pulse with glasses on her face.

"Wait hey there little boy! I want to ask you something!" Akiza said while running after Yusei and Crow.

"Don't look now Yusei but it looks like a cute girl is coming this way" Crow replied.

Yusei turned around to see a little girl with short red hair wearing a yellow tank top short pink skirt, and brown shoes with white socks, running right up to them

"I finally cough up with you," Akiza said while being a little out of breath.

"Is there something you want to ask me?" Yusei asks. "Yes," Akiza replied "I was wondering if you want to duel me if it's not to much trouble," Akiza said.

"Since I see you and your friend have a duel disk," Akiza said."Alright, you're on I won't go easy on you just because your a girl" Yusei said.

Crow "what that's not fair Yusei! You'll duel this girl that you just meet right now and not me." "You got it and I'm pretty sure she doesn't want anything big in returned" replied Yusei.

Oh yeah before I forget "what's your name?" Yusei asks. "My name is Akiza" "what about you?" Akiza ask.

"I'm Yusei and this is my friend Crow we grew up together along with Jack. Which is the boy with blonde hair who's wearing a long blue black and white coat with the black shirt inside. And wearing white and gray boots to pulse black pants with a black band around his neck. Their also my best friends too and they're also like brothers to me to" replied Yusei.

"So who's the girl with him?" Akiza ask."I think her name is Carly" Crow replied. She was wearing and light and dark blue shirt with an orange outside shirt, and blue shorts with orange and white shoes, with short black hair pulse glasses on her face.

"From the looks of it looks I think she wants to new want to be a news reporter. Since I always see her taking some pretty good pictures" Yusei said.

While pointing to the other side of the park. I see "well then it's nice to meet both of you," Akiza said with a smile.

"Well then let's hurry up and duel!" Akiza said. Crow alright let the duel begin.

"Yay, it looks like I win this one!" Akiza replied while jumping up and down. "Wow Yusei this Akiza girl sure kicked your but in this duel," Crow said.

"Just shut it, Crow, alright," Yusei said. "That's was a great duel Yusei I hope we get a chance to duel again," Akiza said with a smile.

"Sure it's done deal Akiza" Yusei replied. "Hey if you ever get tired of kicking Yusei butt you can duel me if you want," Crow said. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind, oh know it looks it's time for me to go home and see my mom before it gets too dark," Akiza said.

With that, she started to walk all the way home.

Well ok then "bye Akiza hope we get to see you again tomorrow," Yusei and Crow said at the same time while walking away to get Jack away from that little girl.

"Come on Jack it's time to go home! Before Martha yells at us again!" Yusei and Crow said at the same time.

"Alright, Carly what about this pose?" Jack ask he was bending one of his legs and doing the peace sign with one knee down. "That's a pretty good pose" Carly replied.

"Ok then one, two, three," Carly said. "Jack come on!" Yusei and Crow said at the same time while running up to him. Next thing you know they both trip over a big rock that caused both of them to land on top of Jack back.

"Click! Ha, ha what a great shot" Carly said while laughing her head off.

The picture came out with Yusei and Crow landing on top of Jack, with Crow giving a dorky smile on his face. And Yusei had a surprised look on his face. While Jack was making an angry facial expression.

"What are you talking about Carly?" Jack asked in an angry voice. With that, he went up to Carly to see the picture she took which made him mad. "Man you two just mess up my greatest pose of all times!" Jack said in an angry voice. "Greatest pose? Yeah right, it looks more like a monkey pose!" Crow replied.

Why you little "get your butt back hear right now Crow!" Jack said with that he started to chase Crow all over the park.

It's been about ten minutes Yusei began to grow bored so he went to try to stop his friends. "I finally got you two! Now then let's all go home!" Yusei said in an angry voice.

"Bye Carly I wait to see again so you can take more amazing pictures of me," Jack said. While being dragged away along with Crow by Yusei all the way home. While Yusei was making annoying comments about what happened today with Jack and Crow in his mind. "Will do" Carly replied while waving goodbye to all of them.

"30 minutes later were back Martha and just in time for lunch to," Yusei said. While still dragging Jack and Crow into the house. Martha saw what happened then she thought that it wouldn't be best to ask what happened today.

With that, they all got cleaned up to eat lunch. "Mom I'm home!" Akiza said in a happy voice.

"Hey there my little rose did I you have a fun time?" her mom ask.

"I sure did! I've even duel a boy around my age and beat him! And his friend offer to duel me if I ever grew tired kicking his butt" Akiza said in a very happy voice.

"So what's the boy name?" her mom ask. "He told me that his name is Yusei and his two best friends are Crow and Jack that are brothers to him to" Akiza replied. "And the other girl I saw at the park her name was Carly.

That looks like she can be a news reporter when she's grown up" Akiza said.

"Hey Akiza I'm guessing you can't wait to see that boy again am I'm right?" her mom asks.

When Akiza heard that her face turned slightly red. "I take that as a yes," her mom said.

In her head it would be nice with that she ran up the stairs to her room.


End file.
